Saving a friend
by gothina234
Summary: Reid saves Morgan from being hit by a car but finds his life in danger as he lies in the middle of the road with his best friend asking him to stay awake. Gift for Namira.
1. Chapter 1

**For Namira, a faithful reviewer of mine. This is going to be a two-shot.**

**Hope you all enjoy and please review. **

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laughed as Morgan did a funny impression of Hotch, he couldn't help the laugh. Hotch gave him a brief glance causing Reid to stop laughing. Hotch began to laugh as well before patting Reid on the shoulder.

"We are all here to have laugh, relax Reid," Hotch smiled at him. Reid relaxed when he realised that Hotch wasn't angry at him for laughing at Morgan's impression. Reid took another gulp of his soda. Morgan had been trying to drink alcohol most of the night but Reid was trying to avoid it after his last outing with had decided to go out with the team after Garcia had practically dragged him to the club by his collar. Reid finished the last of his soda and decided it was time to go home.

"Reid, where are you going man?" Morgan asked.

"I'm just going to head home. You guys enjoy the rest of the night, I'll see you on Monday," Reid waved to the group before picking up his bag and making a quick exit through the crowd of people.

Morgan sighed as he watched Reid leave, he knew something was wrong with the young man and he decided then that he was going to confront Reid. Morgan raced after Reid leaving the team confused at his sudden action.

**Reid**

Reid pulled his jacket around him more as a nasty cold wind hit his skinny frame. Reid was across the road when he heard someone calling his name. Reid turned around to see Morgan jogging across the road to him. Reid inwardly groaned, he knew that Morgan was going to try and pry into his private life.

"Reid, why did you leave so quickly?" Morgan said slightly out of breath.

"I left because I want to get home and finish a few things. I just need to have some time to myself, I tried to tell you and Garcia that clubs are not my scene," Reid said back, his voice edged with anger.

"Reid, we are just worried about you. You have been really distant lately, you come to work and you rush home before any of us can even talk to you. Is everything okay?"

"Why do you have to know about everything in my life? Just stay out of my personal life Morgan," Reid snapped.

"Fine!" Morgan yelled angrily. "I just want to know if everything was okay with you. You want to be left alone then we'll leave you alone."

Morgan began to cross the street angrily, Reid threw up his hands in fustration. Reid turned to walk down the street when he saw a car speeding down the road with its headlights off.

"Morgan!" Reid shouted as he began to run towards Morgan. Morgan simply ignored him. Reid ran as fast as he could, he knew what was going to happen before it happened but he knew he had to save Morgan. Reid smashed into Morgan's body and pushed him forward.

The next moment he felt his body collide with something solid, something that caused unbearable pain to run around his body.

**Morgan**

Morgan grunted as he hit the curb, he quickly turned around after hearing a sickening smash behind him. He turned his body round and watched helplessly as Reid's rolled off the bonnet of the car that had just hit him.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed at the top of his voice. Morgan scrambled towards Reid, he gasped at how much blood was coming from Reid. Morgan caught a glimpse of the car as he it reversed backwards and raced down the street away from Reid. Morgan made a promise there and then that he was going to kill the driver of the car for hurting Reid.

"Someone call 911!" Morgan shouted to a group of people outside of the club. He turned his attention back to Reid.

Morgan noticed that Reid was still awake, although he was struggling to stay awake. Reid whimpered as he tried to move. Morgan's hand hovered over Reid's chest as he took in all of Reid's injuries. Morgan's eyes widened when he looked at Reid's leg, he knew that it was broken. He could see blood pouring from where the bone had pierced through the skin. Reid moaned in pain again causing Reid to snap back to attention.

"Reid, stay awake. Just stay awake, the ambulence will be here soon," Morgan said as he tried to calm Reid.

Reid gurgled before he let out a painful cough, Morgan felt his heart drop when he saw Reid cough out a fountain of blood.

"Oh god! Reid!" a voice came from behind Morgan. A few seconds later Morgan and Reid became surrounded by the team, each and everyone of them with fear and worry in their eyes.

"What happened?" Hotch demanded as he held Reid's head in place, he knew that Reid was seriously hurt and needed to get to a hospital. He just hoped that Reid was able to hold on for that long.

Reid began to close his eyes.

"Reid, stay awake!" Morgan shouted.

Reid's eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled.

**The hospital - Ten hours later**

The team sat in the waiting room, all they had been told was that Reid was in surgery and he was holding on. He was still alive. Every single one of them was shaken, they were scared to their very core. All they wanted was for Reid to be okay. Morgan had told them what had happened.

Morgan was the most shaken of the group, he couldn't get the image of Reid rolling of the car and smashing into the ground out of his head. Reid had saved his life.

'I should be the one hurt, not Reid. He's hurt because of me' Morgan thought.

"Spencer Reid," a voice said. The entire team looked up to see a young women in bloody scrubs looking back at them. Hotch was the first to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Spencer sustained a broken leg which had to be set and pinned. It will be some time before he can walk on it again, he will also need physical therapy for his leg. He had some internal bleeding but we managed to stop it in surgery. He has a broken wrist and two broken ribs. He has a concussion but that is on its way to healing. He has suffered severe bruising across his body. He also has four broken fingers and some cuts that we had to stitch up. It is going to take some time for him to heal properly but I expect a full recovery. Your friend is going to be fine," the doctor told them before giving them a small smile.

The entire team let out a small breath at the news that Reid was going to be fine. Morgan felt a huge wave of relief run through at the news that Reid was going to be okay. He knew that he needed to see Reid. He needed to see that he was okay for himself.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"He is asleep right now but you can see him. Follow me," the doctor said to the entire team.

The team followed her till they reached Reid's room, she stopped them before they could enter.

"I must warn you to prepare yourselves for what you are about to see. Spencer is very hurt," the doctor warned them before she opened the door and led them in.

It was then they saw how hurt that Reid was.

**Please review**

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, first of all. Oh my god! I never expected to have so many reviews for this and I am so happy that you all liked it. I have decided to have this as more than a one shot, I hope that is okay. Thank you all so much for the reviews again. You are all amazing!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own. **

"Oh Reid!" Garcia gasped as she walked over the side of Reid's bed. Garcia flet heart break at seeing Reid looking so hurt, she hated seeing him looking so broken. Morgan walked over to Garcia's side and put his arm around her to comfort her although deep down he knew he was also doing it for his own personal comfort.

Morgan looked at Reid and barely recognised the black and blue person in front of him. Morgan saw bruises littering Reid's face and arms, he let his vision travel to Reid's leg which was now in a cast and suspended in the air with wires. Reid's wrist had also been put into a cast and was laid down on the bed. Morgan felt another wave of guilt run through him at seeing Reid so broken. Morgan knew that it was his fault that his best friend, a man that he saw as his little brother was lying in hospital.

He had heard Reid call out to him but he had ignored him. He had been angry at Reid. Reid was hurt and had almost died because he had ignored Reid.

'I'm so so so sorry' Morgan thought.

"He got hurt saving me, he called out to me to warn me but I ignored him. I was angry. He shouldn't be the one lying in the hospital bed, I should have been the one who got hurt," Morgan said quietly.

"Why were you angry with him?" JJ asked from the door, she still couldn't stop looking at Reid and listening to his heart monitor.

"I just tried to ask him if anything was wrong, he wouldn't tell me. He just told me to stop asking about his personal life, we both got angry at each other. It is my fault that he is lying here," Morgan said.

"N-No it isn't," a small raspy whisper gasped. The entire team looked down and saw Reid was awake but only just, he breathing hitched for a few seconds before it returned to normal.

"Hey man. How are feeling?" Morgan asked as he moved closer to Reid. Reid looked around the room sluggishly, he let out a small smile at seeing all the team there.

"I-I'm fine, are you...okay?" Reid said with a pained edge to his voice. Morgan felt his eyes water and burn at Reid's question. He knew the only reason he was fine was because of Reid.

"Yeah Reid, I'm fine. I'm fine thanks to you. Reid, I am so sorry. You got hurt because I ignored your warning. I should have been the one to get hit by that car."

"No, it is...not your fault," Reid gasped painfully. "You always looked...out for me. It was my turn. I'm..sorry I got angry.

"Reid, just rest right now. We can talk about this when you are feeling better," Garcia said as she noticed how much pain Reid was in. Morgan nodded at the team signalling them that it was time for Reid to rest.

"Don't leave me alone!" Reid gasped before letting out a small moan of pain. Morgan instantly rushed to Reid's side to comfort him.

"I'll stay Reid. You won't be alone. Just go back to sleep and rest," Morgan assured Reid. Reid let out a small smile before his eyes closed. The entire team let out a small breath of relief at seeing Reid go back to sleep, they were happy that sleep gave him some time away from the pain.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Hotch asked.

"I'll be fine. Just everyone go and get some sleep, I'll call you if anything changes," Morgan said before he took a seat near the bed.

**A few hours later**

"Morgan," a small whisper came through the room. Morgan instantly looked up from his magazine to see Reid's eyes looking back at him. Morgan could tell that Reid was still in pain.

"Hey, you okay. You in any pain?" Morgan asked.

"It hurts, it hurts a lot," Reid said honestly. Morgan nodded and leaned over to press the call button for the nurse. He pressed the button and a nurse walked in thirty seconds later.

"Is everything okay here?" the nurse smiled gently.

"He is in a lot of pain," Morgan explained before turning back to Reid.

"I don't want any narcotics or pain medication," Reid said through gritted teeth. Morgan felt a pain in his chest, he hated seeing Reid so vunerable and innocent. He hated making Reid fear about his addiction.

"Reid, you need something for the pain. I'm sure that the doctor can keep you on a small dosage but you need something. You won't heal if you don't rest. I promise that I'll be here. I know you won't give in. Please have some pain medication," Morgan pleaded.

Reid bit his lower lip before he closed his eyes and gave a small nod.

"I'll call the doctor," the nurse smiled sadly before leaving the room.

"Reid, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have tried to talk about your private life and I should have listened to you when I was crossing the street," Morgan said as tears began in his eyes. Morgan was confused when he saw Reid's eyes suddenly go alert.

"Did anyone call Lena?" Reid gasped suddenly.

"Reid, who is lena?"

Reid looked around the room nervously before looking back to Morgan.

"My girlfriend," Reid breathed shakily.

"I'll call her, I'll get her number and call her. Just sleep and relax Reid."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thank you so much again for the reviews. I'm sorry for being so late with this update but my mind has been hitting some walls when it comes to my fanfics but hopefully that is all behind me now. **

**I'm glad that you all didn't mind the direction I took the story in. **

**Thank you again for the reviews!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**Sorry chapter is short**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt himself pulled from the comforting embrace of sleep, where there was no pain or soreness, he felt himself pulled from it by a soothing and soft hand that he recognised all too well. Reid opened his eyes sluggishly, blinking a few times before he opened them fully to see a comforting smile.

"Lena, he called you," Reid smiled as he looked up to see the woman who had been warming his heart over the last six months, he looked over her taking in her green eyes and brown hair.

"Hey Spencer, I'm here, your friend Morgan called me," Lena smiled. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Like I was hit by a car," Reid smiled sadly before wincing as he tried to move.

"Don't try and move," Lena said as she put her hand carefully on Reid's chest to calm him. Reid looked to the door as Morgan walked in holding two coffees in his hand. Reid watched as Morgan put the coffee on the bedside table and sat on the other side of him.

"Hey Reid, you in any pain?" Morgan asked as he noticed the look of pain in Reid's eyes.

"Yeah..but I want to stay awake. I'm okay...I can handle it."

"Spencer, I don't want to see you in any pain. Please take some pain medication, you need to rest," Lena said as she stroked some of Reid's hair out of his face. Reid closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He was happy that Lena was here with him now, he was happy that she was with him. He had been happy since he had first met her.

"I want to talk to you. I haven't seen... you in a while," Reid said to Lena before he turned to face Morgan. "Lena was the reason...I left so early. She was home and I wanted to see her."

He could see the look that crossed Morgan's face, he could see the shiver of guilt that ran through Morgan.

"Reid, I'm sorry I hassled you outside the club. I thought that you were having issues again," Morgan said carefully before he looked to Lena.

"Lena, its my fault that he got hurt, he tried calling at me to move out the way but I didn't listen. He saved my life and its my fault that he is in here," Morgan said to her. Reid saw a look cross Lena's face that he was familiar with but had not experienced on many occasions. It was look of anger, a fierce anger.

"Lena," Reid said urgently to try and calm her, a small whimper of pain ran through him. "Don't be angry with him...please!"

Lena bit her bottom lip before she calmed herself down and turned back to face Reid.

"I'm not angry, I just don't like seeing you in pain. I'm going to call the nurse so she can give you something."

Ten minutes later - Morgan

Morgan and Lena watched as Reid fell back to sleep, the pain in his body decreased with the help of medication. Morgan felt Lena's eyes on him and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"He got hurt because of you," Lena said angrily, her voice seething with anger.

"I didn't see the car coming, he called out but I was so fustrated with him that I ignored him, he never told us about you. We thought that he was having trouble at home," Morgan said to try and defend himself against Lena.

"Well now you know why he was rushing home. I had been away for the week and I was arriving home during the night. Instead I come back to find that he has been hit by a car because he supposed best friend ignored his warning."

"Don't you think I feel guilty and angry at myself for not hearing his warning? I've always tried to protect him and the one time that he protected me, he almost died. I'm sorry and I know that you care for him, I'm sorry that he got hurt because of me. I care for him like a little brother," Morgan said as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I don't just care for him, I love him," Lena snapped at Morgan.

"Why didn't he tell us about you?" Morgan snapped back defensively.

"He wanted something away from the BAU, he loves the team but he wanted something away from the FBI. I haven't told anyone in my department about him. We both just wanted to have something away from our places of work," Lena explained.

"Your department?" Morgan questioned.

"Let me explain, in my department I'm known as Detective Lena Mason. Reid and I met in New York when he was exploring the city. I've been away for the last week working on a case, I recently moved in with Reid. I'm currently in the process of being transferred to another department," Lena said earning a look of surprise from from Morgan.

"Reid has never told us any of this," Morgan said quietly as he absorbed all the information that Reid had witheld from the team. "Please know that I'm not leaving his side till he is better."

"That makes two of us," Lena smiled stiffly at Morgan.

**Please review**

**Also I want everyone to understand that Lena loves Reid so her anger can be understandable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I am really, really sorry about the delay with updating this. I just hit a writer's block with some of my fanfics and I didn't want to write something that I didn't think was good. I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you the reviews, they are brilliant and I can't thank you enough.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Reid let out a small gasp as he awoke from his sleep, he had to admit that the pain he was feeling was very dull. He looked side to side and smiled as he saw Lena and Morgan, both asleep on uncomfortable chairs. Reid kept his head against his pillows as he looked at his broken body. He knew that all the pain was worth it though. The pain was tolerable because he knew that Morgan was safe. He had saved Morgan and Morgan wasn't angry at him any more. Reid stared at his suspended leg and then looked at his wrist. He knew that that he was going to be confined to the hospital for a while. He knew deep down though that he was going to have the team and Lena by his side. Reid had to admit to himself that the pain medication was helping to keep him calm but deep down he was scared.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Morgan whispered causing Reid to turn his head to face him. Lena stirred for a moment but went back into a comfortable sleep.

"Sore but the pain is dull at the moment so..that is good," Reid smiled back weakly, he regretted smiling as he realised he had small cut to his lower lip.

"Reid, I am so sorry. You should have let that car hit me. You wouldn't be hurt and in hospital if I had listened to you. You have no idea how scared I was when I  
watched you roll off the bonnet of the car, there was so much blood," Morgan said as he began to get upset. "Reid, please forgive me."

"Stop blaming yourself. I'm alive, not completely fine, but I am alive. You have nothing to be sorry for," Reid whispered back gently before a question popped into his  
slightly foggy mind.

"What happened to the driver that hit me?"

"The son of a bitch just drove away. Garcia is going over some footage to see if she can identify the veichle and the bastard that hit you. I'm not going to let him  
get away with it," Morgan said angrily. Reid watched as he Morgan clenched his fist and struggled to control his anger. Reid decided to change the subject.

"How has Lena been taking this? She was really angry when I fell asleep," Reid whispered. Morgan calmed down and briefly glanced at Lena.

"She really cares for you, as a profiler, I know she is angry and pissed at me, she blames me for you getting hurt," Morgan explained. "She really loves you Reid, she  
hasn't let her side. I have to ask, how did you meet her?"

Reid looked to Lena briefly before turning back to Morgan.

"I met her in New york, I decided to go there and explore. I walk into her and spilled coffee down her, she was a little angry. I don't know why but I just had to  
asked her out for coffee. She's a detective," Reid explained before taking a slightly hitched breath, he relaxed back into the bed and returned his breathing back to  
normal.

"She told me that she moved in with you and that she was transferring to a department closer," Morgan said.

"She's strong, it's one of the reasons I love her. She isn't afraid of anything and I need someone like that. She's stronger than me and I don't want to lose her,"  
Reid said honestly.

"Reid, you are strong too," Morgan sighed.

"I know but she helps me build that strength up," Reid said. "Besides, I've seen her take down a suspect, she floored him."

Reid let out a little laugh but regretted it when pain ripped through his ribs and caused him to let out a small yelp.

Lena immediately jolted awake in her seat to see Reid in pain. She went to the side of the bed and put her hand in Reid's hair and stroked his hand through it.

"What did you do?" Lena said angrily as she watched Reid overcome the pain.

"He...didn't do anything Lena," Reid said to quickly defend Morgan. "I-I laughed and it hurt m-my ribs."

Reid watched closely as Lena stared at Morgan, he hated the fact that the two people that were close to his heart were fighting at each other and full of anger at each  
other. Morgan was like a brother to him and Lena was the woman he loved. All he wanted was for them to get along and be friends. This was not the way that he had  
envisioned introducing the team, his family, to Lena.

"Stop...please stop fighting," Reid pleaded with them in a slightly pained voice. Both of them looked down at him before glancing at each other, Reid watched as they  
nodded at each other. A silent message telling each other that they would stop fighting for his sake. Or at least when he was awake. Lena put her hand in Reid's hair  
and stroked it through.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we will stop fighting," Lena smiled at him before leaning down and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Better, the medication is helping me. I want you to both stop fighting," Reid said as he looked at both of them. "I can't focus on getting better if I am worried about you two. Just please talk to each other. Lena, I don't blame Morgan for my accident. He is close to me, as close as a brother and I need you two to get along. Just talk and get to know each other."

"We will," Morgan promised Reid before he noticed Reid's eyelids start to fall slightly. "Reid, get some rest. You need to rest."

Reid nodded gently before closing his eyes out of exhaustion. Morgan's phone beeped, he quickly opened his phone up and looked at the message, he immediately felt anger rush through him.

"What is it?" Lena asked as she brought Reid's blanket up to under his chin.

"Garcia just got an ID on the car that hit Reid and drive away. I'm going to go and get the bastard," Morgan said before he grabbed his jacket. "Emily will be here in a few minutes, she will help you with Reid while I do this."

"Wait," Lena said before she grabbed her jacket from her chair. "Do you need a hand with the son of a bitch?"

"You want to help me," Morgan said.

"Yes, I want to show that son of a bitch what happens when someone hurts something special to me. He hurt Reid, I'm going to hurt him."

**Please review**


End file.
